I Can't Tell Anyone
by Shirahime Shou95
Summary: 15 year old Kagome lost her parents due to an accident. After being horribly abused by her uncle, she ran away and took a train to Tokyo with the small amount of money she had. She decided to steal to make a living. But things changed when a 24 year old teacher asked her one incredulous question; "Would you marry me?" First half ch. adopted from KanonIshihara's I Can't Tell Anyone.


**_Full summary: Fifteen year old Kagome lost her parents due to an airplane accident. She then lived with her aunt, and her husband. However, after being horribly abused by him, she ran away from their home in Hokkaido and took a train to Tokyo with the small amount of money from her parents that she had been hiding. She decided to steal to make a living. But things changed when a twenty-four year old, single and super-popular homeroom teacher asked her one incredulous question; "Would you marry me?"_**

A/N: So a friend of mine is asking me if I can adopt her story... She doesn't think if she can continue the story... which is really unfortunate since I really like her story. Long story short, I agreed to adopt her story.. And here is the first chapter of I Can't Tell to Anyone. Half of this chapter was adopted from her, with a few changes here and there. (if any of you have read her story, you might notice the slight differences)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 1. Secret Unveiled

* * *

...

 _"Higurashi-san," A deep male voice said, "please, you need to stop doing this."_

 _"Why? Why do you even care, Mr. Takahashi? I'm not anyone for you, am I?" Kagome asked in a sarcastic tone._

 _Inuyasha Takahashi sighed. "I had been looking out for you for a while. I know you're actually a nice girl. Please, Higurashi-san. If you keep stealing from stores like this, one day you might be arrested."_

 _"So?" Kagome spatted bitterly, "If that sympathy that you feel towards me, you can go save it for someone else. I'm an abandoned child. How do you expect me to survive without money?"  
_

 _Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It was then he noticed an ugly bruise on Kagome's right arm._

 _"What happened with your arm, Higurashi-san?" He asked in worry, fearing the worst, "did your parents do this to you? Is that why you ran away from home?"_

 _Kagome looked away sadly. "My parents had died a year ago. I lived with my aunt... and her husband." She would NOT call that man her uncle.  
_

 _Inuyasha let out a soft growl, understanding the situation. How could someone abused such a helpless girl?_

 _Then, almost without thinking, he told her, "Higurashi-san, say, why don't you come and live with me? And... marry me?"_

.

.

After coming with him to his apartment, Kagome soon learned that Inuyasha was a homeroom teacher. She had been feeling so awkward, being alone with a grown up man at first. Especially when she remembered how _that man_ treat her.

But Inuyasha was different. He was a kind man, cheerful and easy-going. He even transferred her to the school he was teaching in.

"Let's see... Higurashi-san? Why don't you answer this question for me?"

"Huh?!"

A smirk curved from the corner of Inuyasha's lips, "Higurashi-san, are you day-dreaming in my class again?"

The other students chuckled, and Kagome's face turned as red as tomato in embarrassment.

"Uh… I'm sorry…?" She replied nervously.

"Higurashi-san, please pay more attention to my lesson," Inuyasha said with a fake long sigh, "or else, I might need to give you a detention."

Kagome rolled her eyes. The nerve of that stupid teacher, picking on her again!

.

.

"I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled as he opened the door.

Kagome, who had been waiting for him in the living room replied, "welcome back, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha shook his head dissapointingly as he loosened his tie. "No, no, no. It's not Mr. Takahashi. It's Inuyasha. How many times have I told you? We're a married couple aren't we?"

Kagome blushed. It's been almost five months since she "married" Inuyasha Takahashi, her homeroom teacher. Well, technically, they were legally husband and wife, since Inuyasha submitted their marriage certificate to the bureau. But still...

'He told me we are going to be husband and wife, but he had never even touched me!' Kagome's inner mind screamed. No, Kagome wasn't a sexually frustrated teenager... she just felt like Inuyasha had been treating her like a child or a little sister. And being treated like a little kid irritated her.

She wasn't sure why he asked her to live with him on the first place. Was it because he only pitied her, or was it because he had good relationship with her parents before they passed?

"Kagome… " Inuyasha murmured as he laid his head on Kagome's shoulder, breaking her train of thoughts, "you smell so nice. It makes me want to eat you up."

"Waaah!" Kagome almost jumped. When did Inuyasha's face got so close to hers?

"Hey, don't run away from your husband..." Inuyasha said in a husky voice before taking her in his arms.

Kagome could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. 'What is he trying to do?'

"Kagome, you..." he purred to her ear, "You smell like curry. Is dinner tonight curry?"

Kagome blinked. "Eh?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You're thinking of something perverted, aren't you? Naughty kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Kagome blushed and protested furiously, "you're such a jerk!"

Despite of Inuyasha's constant teasing, he had always being mindful of her and had never laid a finger on her. From the beginning, Kagome knew he never really thought about considering a sexual relationship with her, but what she had never expected was that she would fall head over heels with him. Of course, she never told him that. Instead, she always acted angry in front of him.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome?" Inuyasha poked her side.

"Ah, yes… tonight dinner is curry… But it's not ready yet… " She glared at him, "and don't poke me!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "By the way, Kagome. You've been spacing out a lot in my class nowadays. Care to tell your dear husband what's in your mind, hmm?"

"N-nothing.. Nothing that consent you!" answered Kagome quickly, feeling the heat crept up her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha pressed with a smirk, "'cause you seemed to be staring at me a lot… and look at you now, you're so cute when you blush like that, Kagome. It's making me want to tease you to no end."

"Aargh! I've had enough! I'm going back to my room to study!" shouted Kagome exasperatedly.

"Wait, Kagome!"

"What is it now?"

"Don't overexert yourself when studying," he said with a boyish grin, "I'll be preparing a warm bath for you. Come down soon before the water gets cold."

Kagome sighed. How could she stay mad with this stupid teacher?

.

.

.

"It's decided!" Akitoki Hojo, the class captain declared, "for this year school festival, our class is going to make a café. Maids and butlers cafe! And we're going to borrow the maid and bartender outfits from the drama club!"

The whole class cheered excitedly. The long awaited school festival finally came!

"Café, huh? Seemed like a good idea." Inuyasha said thoughtfuly.

"That's right!" Yura Miyano, one of the female students said, "why don't dress as a butler too?"

"He totally should! Just imagine Mr. Takahashi in a butler outfit…." Her best friend, Tsubaki Endo, said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Don't make me laugh!" Kouga Watanabe, the pony-tailed boy who sat on the back of the class commented arrogantly, "how can that old man be a butler?"

Kagome turned her eyes to him and raised an eyebrow. For some reason, it seemed that Kouga didn't like Inuyasha that much.

"What?" Yura hissed, "like you're any better!"

"Now, now girls," Inuyasha said with a sheepish laugh, "Kouga's right. Don't you think I'm too old for this?"

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. _'Yeah, right.. you're too old for that.'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Nonsense," retorted Yura, "you were voted as the hottest teacher of the year, ! I'm sure the girls from other classes would totally swoon over you! Our cafe would be a huge success!"

"Ah, is that so?" Inuyasha smiled politely to his student, "well, if that the case, then maybe I should really join in!"

Kagome's eyes popped out from its' socket. _'WHAT?!_ '

Noticing Kagome's priceless reaction, Inuyasha gave her a playful wink.

 _'Don't worry. I only have my eyes for you._ ' He mouthed.

 _'That idiot,_ ' Kagome thought while desperately trying to hide her blushing face, _'does he want us to be found out?'_

"Since the festival is coming soon, we should prepare everything for now. Alright everyone, do your best!" Hojo cheered.

.

.

"Kagome, have these clothes been dried yet?"

"Kagome, I can't seem to find my tie. Can you help me look for it?"

"Kagome, is the food ready?"

"Hey, Kagome, my back is really sore. Do you think you can-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID TEACHER!"

"Waa," Inuyasha jumped in shock, "hey, what's your problem?"

Kagome gritted her teeth in irritation. "My problem? It's Sunday and I supposed to have some time to chill out before going to school tomorrow, but you have been ordering me around non-stop ever since this morning!"

Inuyasha made an o shape with his mouth. "So you're angry because of that?"

"Well, duh, who's not going to be angry if they're being treated like some kind of maid?" Kagome said in an obvious tone.

"But Kagome," Inuyasha pouted innocently, "when tomorrow comes, you and I would be a student and a teacher again," he pulled a few strands of her hair gently, "I want to stay like this longer with you. Can't I?"

"Whaa-what," Kagome was caught offhandedly, "what kind of excuse is that?!"

Inuyasha's mouth twisted in a smirk. He pulled the woman in front of him to his chest, hugging her small frame tightly to his muscular one.

"Hey.." Kagome protested weakly, her face red from embarrassment.

"Doing house chores together... and staying close to each other like this... Doesn't it feel like we're really a married couple?" He whispered to her ear.

"Mr- I mean, Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a soft voice.

Breaking the embrace, Inuyasha began to grin like a mad man. "Shall we go take a bath together now? I've prepared the hot bath for us..." his hand proceeded to unbutton her shirt, "hmm?"

"What are you doing?!" Kagome screeched.

"I'm trying to help you undress."

"I can do it by my self, thank you very much!"

"Ahh... young people these days..."

"Stop talking like you're some kind of 60 year old creep!"

.

.

.

 _ **School Festival**_

"Maids and butlers! Get ready to serve our guests! Chefs! Prepare the kitchen!" Hojo commanded.

"Yes, class captain!" The students said in unison.

Kagome was busy cleaning one of the tables when a hand suddenly poked her from behind.

"Eep!" She let out a small yelp and turned into her intruder, "Mr. Takahashi?"

"Higurashi-san, would you gelp me tie the ribbon? I don't know how to. Please?" He pleaded innocently, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Kagome groaned. Who could resist those eyes?

Carefully, she tied his ribbon. Grinning, Inuyasha gave her cheek a small peck.

"You idiot!" Kagome whispered as she blushed and looked arround, trying to make sure no one saw them. _'Thank god, it seems no one had seen that.'_

"Everyone! We have guests!" said Hojo suddenly.

Kagome sticked out a tongue at Inuyasha before she went to serve the guests.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Cute kid."

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes had been watching them with fascination.

'Takahashi and Higurashi..?' the owner of the eyes thought before smirked, 'interesting.'

.

"One mount blanc, one molten lava cake, and two iced lemon teas," Kagome wrote down the orders, "is there anything else that you would like to order?" she asked politely.

"Yeah," one of the male student snickered, "actually, can we order your phone number as well, girlie?" He grinned at her, showing two rows of perfect teeth.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. What a cheesy pick up line."I'm very sorry. But we don't have that in our menus. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to bring the orders to the kitchen."

"Ooops," the other guy caught her hand just when she was about to leave, "a bit cold, aren't you cutie? Why don't you come with us and have some fun?"

Kagome gave them a hard look. "Please, let go of my hand."

"And if we don't?" challenged the first guy with a laugh.

Just as Kagome was about to glare at them, an empty plate came flying and hit the head of the guy who held her.

"OUCH! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!" He roared.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha quickly ran to them and apologized, "I was about to pass the plate to the other server. It seems like I've missed though," he said with a smile but then his innocent face turned dark and evil, "but more importantly, Bankotsu Tsukino and Mukotsu Akiyama of class 1B, have you been troubling my student? You wouldn't want me to tell this to your homeroom teacher, would you?"

"Tch," Bankotsu sneered, "let's get outta here, Mukotsu!"

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said, "and sorry for the trouble."

Inuyasha smiled, almost too sweetly. "Anything for my cute student."

Kagome blushed, "Wha-"

"Kagome! Please come to the new table over here!" one of her classmates called.

"A moment, please!" replied Kagome as she wiped the now vacant table.

'Do your best, wifey!' Inuyasha whispered, resulting a glare from her.

"Hey! Isn't that Mr. Takahashi?!" Abi, one of the female students from class 1C pointed at Inuyasha, "he's a butler! Oh my god!"

"You're right, Abi!" said another female student, "goodness. He's so hot in that outfit!"

"Mr. Takahashi! Please take my order!"

"No, take my order first, Mr. Takahashi!"

"No, me first, Mr. Takahashi!"

Soon, Kagome felt like she was suffocating in a classroom full of raging female hormones.

She sighed. Why must Inuyasha be so popular?

"What's with the long face, Kagome? Upset that your darling Mr. Takahashi was being surrounded by those girls?" A brunette girl asked with a grin.

It was Sango Hayashi, Kagome's best friend and the only person who knew that she lived with Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about, Sango?" Kagome blushed, "why should I?"

Sango laughed. "So, I was wrong? Ah, sorry then Kagome. For the longest time I thought you have a crush on Mr. Takahashi."

"You said another word about that and I will tell everyone you liked Miroku Yashiro from class 1C." Kagome hissed.

"What?" It was now Sango's turn to blush, "I didn't like that pervert."

"Yeah, righttt..." Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, isn't that Ms. Hamada, class 1C homeroom teacher?" Sango said suddenly as she pointed at a table near the corner of the class.

Kagome looked over. "You're right! It's her!"

The long-haired teacher fixed her glasses a few times as she stared at the menu.

"She always looked cool and mysterious," Sango whispered, "I wonder if the rumour that she was Mr. Takahashi's ex girlfriend is true!"

"What? How do you know that?" Kagome gasped.

"You don't know, Kagome? The students in Miroku's class are gossiping about them... Seems that they just broke up last year. No one know why they broke up. But they said that she still has some feelings for Mr. Takahashi. Miroku told me he once saw her accidentally dropped a photo of Mr. Takahashi and her together from her purse."

"I never heard of that," Kagome frowned. _'Think about it, there are just so many things that I don't know about Inuyasha..._ ' she thought.

"Ah, but it's just a rumour," Sango smirked, "so don't be bothered by it, Kagome!"

"Who told you I was bothered?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You have it all written in your face!"

"Sango, you tease me again with him and I'll make sure Miroku knows you liked it when he touched your ass!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

.

"Good job, guys!" Hojo said proudly, "the cafe is a huge success!"

"Congratulations, class," Inuyasha said with a smile, "all of you have worked hard and did a great job."

"To celebrate our success, let's we all go out for a karaoke!" exclaimed Hojo, "Mr. Takahashi, come join us!"

"I think I need to pass on that." replied Inuyasha politely.

 _'So he is not going to come, huh.'_ Thought Kagome, a bit dissapointed.

"No, you must definitely come, Mr. Takahashi!" Yura protested, "it'll be fun with you there!"

"Yura is right! Please come with us, Mr. Takahashi!" Tsubaki pleaded.

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess I have no choice then."

"Hoorayy!" The female students cheered happily.

.

"Ai~shite~ kuru~shikute~nakitakute~ nijyuuyon jikan-"

"STOP Hakaku! Kouga yelled as he covered his ears, "you're so off tune... and this song really doesn't fit you!"

"S-shut up, Kouga!" Hakaku yelled back at him, embarassed.

"I think you should let Mr. Takahashi sing this song!" Ayame suggested.

"Me?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"What? Takahashi?" Kouga said, irritated.

Ayame stuck out a tongue to him. She actually had a small crush on Kouga... but she liked how he would get mad everytime someone mentioned Mr. Takahashi.

"Yeah! Ayame's right! Besides, we haven't heard you sing, Mr. Takahashi." Tsubaki said.

"You know I can't sing, girls." Inuyasha said with a sheepish laugh.

"We don't care, we want to hear you sing!" pressed Yura.

Inuyasha sighed and gave in. "Alright, just this once, ok?"

Kagome laughed silently. Oh, she's so going to tease Inuyasha about this when they got home.

.

.

"Good morning, Kagome!" greeted Ayame.

"Oh, morning," Kagome smiled at her before opening her book locker. She was about to take her books and noticed that there was a small note inside it.

She frowned and read it.

 **I know about your secret, Kagome.**

 **Let's have a talk today at the gym after school if you don't want everyone to find out about it. You wouldn't want your dear Mr. Takahashi to be fired, would you?**

 **Oh, and don't tell anyone, sweetie.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Black Spider**

On the bottom of the note was a small drawing of a spider. Kagome felt her blood ran cold. Someone knew about her and Inuyasha... She bit her lips hard. What should she do?

"Kagome? Are you okay? You look kinda pale," Ayame asked worriedly, "do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine, Ayame." She tried her best to muster a smile.

 _'Whoever did this, it seems that she/he is serious...'_ Kagome thought before entering her class. _'Inuyasha... what should I do?'_

"By the way, Kouga told me that Mrs. Hagino will be taking a pregnancy leave starting from today," Ayame tapped a finger to her chin, "and we will have a new teacher as her replacement.. but I can't remember the name..." she thought hard, "oh! It's Onigumo! Mr. Naraku Onigumo, I think!"

Kagome couldn't breathe. She felt her whole world came crashing down with that one name.

Naraku Onigumo.

...

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

A/N: I need a beta for this one as well :) PM me if any of you are interested. (btw I feel like I've been binge writing lately...)


End file.
